my_creepypastasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dying Eevee - A Pokemon Creepypasta
I will never look at an eevee the same way again. It had been a normal day, starting off with me booting up my Soulsilver on my DS. I hadn’t loaded it up in a while since I had been playing Black and White for some time.'' It will be nice to see my old team again'', I thought. The game was soon ready for action, so I hit “continue” and found myself in the Kanto region. I journeyed to a nearby building that had a pc in it. Strange, I thought. I don’t remember a pc being here originally… I shrugged it off, thinking that I might have missed it or forgot it. I checked the pc to see if there was anything there.'' Even if there’s nothing, I can still see who’s on my team.'' To my surprise, there WAS a pokemon in the pc! A little eevee had been put in the pc, it looked like it just wanted me to put it on my team. Of course, I couldn’t reject its cuteness. I took it and added it to my team, leaving a butterfree my friend traded me that I didn’t recall ever using. The eevee was level 23, and knew the moves sand attack, growl, tackle, and something called "mourn". I'm pretty sure there are no moves called "mourn", ''I whispered to myself. I decided to go off into some tall grass and look for pokemon so I could get some EXP. I encountered a weedle after a few moments. I decided to see what mourn did, so I clicked on "fight", then, "mourn". The screen turned a black that was like thousands of wailing souls coming together to form a color. Eevee's cry turned to a shrill scream. White flashed on the black, looking blinding. The blackness faded. The eevee's ears were down, and it was kneeling on its knees with all four legs. A weeping sound came from the DS, drowning out my shrieks of terror. The eevee then screamed with the power of Arceus, and turned around to face me. Blood streamed down its cheeks, and gradually caked eevee's entire head. It crawled down the mane, then the legs and torso. The eevee fainted, and so did the rest of my team. I scurried to the pokemon center, but first looked in my box. I placed the eevee in there along with some other pokemon. I replaced it with a marowak. The eevee was still a bloody maroon, but I tried not to think about it. It had all happened so fast. I knew it wasn't normal, but I didn't question it as long as it had done nothing to harm me. I went into the tall grass again, hoping to find something decent. Once I encountered a pokemon, I became very confused at the sight of the words, 'Go! Eevee!' displayed on my screen. ''I definitley switched that out! ''The eevee's backsprite looked so unsettling, almost evil. It wasn't all red like before, though. There was a big, stitched-on smile on the back of it's head. There was a bit of red splotched here and there on the smile. Again, the cry melted into something else. Not wails, though. It sounded like something a theorist would put into an audio reader, then reverse it. Maybe I should 'reverse it... ''but in my terrified mind I couldn't muster up enough courage to even press any buttons. ''FINISHING CHAPTER SOON!'''